


[Podfic] A Little Dab’ll Do Ya

by attolia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Bucky frowned. “I know you, don’t I?"Oh, God. Not that kind of day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] A Little Dab’ll Do Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Dab’ll Do Ya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403866) by [Aylwyyn228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylwyyn228/pseuds/Aylwyyn228). 



Download MP3 from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QV8_NH0Tf5xVnyTiidTam5mpE7wRDp7B) or stream below. Length: 7:31


End file.
